Yew
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: 12th in Deadly Herb Series


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to it nor do I make any money from writing these fics.**

**Yew**

**12th in Deadly Herb Series**

Harry shrieked in fear as he was dragged through the air. Two large talons gripped tightly around his waist as heated leathery wings road the currents above him. When Harry had agreed to talk a Dragon into moving further away from a muggle city he had NOT expected to be carried away to said lair! This was the fifth time he was being dragged off by this same scaly beast! Six months, six fucking months he had been working with this dragon and where had he gotten? Nowhere.

He hit a fist on the claws that had him in a death grip before hissing in pain and grabbing said fist, "Ok that hurt."

Grumbling he let himself be carried away before being dropped unceremoniously on to a small pile of furs. Catching himself from completely falling to the ground he smiled confidently as he stood completely. Brushing himself off he turned to face the dragon only to have a thin scaled tail knock into his heels sending him crashing into the pile on his ass.

He glared at the rumbling dragon knowing that it was clearly laughing at him. He could tell by the hunching of the wings and the slight tremble of the chest and shoulders. Standing he stomped over to the dragon who now had its enormous head perched on the smooth rock of his cave.

Putting his hand firmly between the heated facial horns with a firm slap, "Alright big guy you have had your fun, are you going to give me an answer?"

The dragon snorted and a puff of smoke curled around his bare arms.

Harry groaned and walked over to one of the claws sitting down atop it lightly, "You know I can't leave without you telling me, Charlie won't let me. Come now we picked out a good place for you! It's full of wonderful big yew trees! Perfect place to hunt and make a den! And we even said we would help you move your hoard without damaging it."

The dragon rolled its shoulders in annoyance turning away from Harry with a definitive snort of anger.

The wizard leaned back against the scaled forearm admiring the liquid silver scaled that covered his front claw so fluidly. This dragon was one of the most beautiful he had seen and one of the smallest. It barely stood at 10 feet in height and was only about 15 feet from nose to tail tip with a 30 foot wing span. Standing he turned to face the dragon reaching up to scratch along one of the many horn ridges where the scales lightened to a soft white.

A rumbling purr came from the dragon as he continued to scratch the dryer sections of certain scales until finally large orange eyes turned to stare at him with a crazed look in them. The dragon stood and bent its neck down to rest its head against Harry's chest. And that was all that needed to be done.

Smiling Harry opened his communication mirror and whispered softly, "Charlie Weasley, Romania Dragon Facility."

A cheerful red head appeared on the mirrored surface and waved, "Hey Harry! How did it go?"

The wizard smiled, "He has agreed. He wasn't too happy at first but I convinced him."

The Tamer nodded, "Thanks Harry. We really enjoy having you work with us. It is a lot less trouble to talk a dragon into moving instead of being forced to subdue it and remove it by force. You are a true asset to us Tamers."

"Thanks Charlie. When are you getting here?"

Charlie snorted, "Give us an hour we have to prepare the trunks for his hoard then be right over."

The communication was severed and the mirror rushed with a black inkiness before fading into a normal mirror. Closing it he put it back into his pocket firmly turning back to the purring mass of silver scales. A blush spread across his cheeks as a long serpentine tongue flicked under his shirt and across his abdomen.

-LEMON REMOVED-

His breath came in sharp intakes as the dragon curled around him protectively allowing the little wizard to recover. Harry turned his head to look back at the playful orange eyes with a glare, "I'm stuck with you aren't I?"

The silver wings seemed to ruffle happily at that question before the tongue darted back out and slid past Harry's lips stroking along the smaller human tongue lovingly. Before pulling its head back and nuzzling into the wizard's neck.

Emerald green eyes shut lightly and he pulled out his wand and murmured a cleaning spell before turning to face the dragon with a soft smile, "You're a very interesting dragon you know that. It's been half a year now and you're doing such strange things again," He smiled and curled up against the dragons chest with a small yawn thinking back on when he first met this specific dragon.

_~Flashback~_

_Looking around the newest tamer was frustrated. There had been over six dragon sightings in this one forest along and he couldn't even find any evidence save for a roughed up yew tree that looked to be its favourite 'rubbing tree' (1). Pulling his shoulder length black hair into a rough ponytail he looked around some more._

_Coming to a rather large hot spring he leaned over to dip his hand into the water and almost moaned at the wonderful feeling it made on his cold skin. He didn't liketravelling in autumn, it was always to windy and cold. Smiling he kneeled completely to wash of his face when a heavy thick mass collided with his back sending him head first into the spring._

_Swimming back to the surface he took a deep breath of air looking around for what hit him. Seeing nothing he growled angrily and crawled out of the body of water taking off his shirt to ring it out before using the water to inspect his back. There was a good foot wide imprint on his back from where he had been struck but he could tell it shouldn't bruise. The hit had only been enough to knock him in the water not injure him._

_Sitting with his back to the water he removed his thick combat boots and shivered as a rush of cold air hit his wet form. A loud splash and a wave of hot water hitting his head and back sent him turning quickly to look for whatever it was yet again as he tried to remove the soaked strands of hair from his face. A whoosh of cold air struck his back and he froze the wind wasn't blowing right now. Slowly he turned to look over his shoulder and found himself staring into bright orange cat like eyes. He gave a shout of surprise and as he tried to turn his feet got tangled in the boot laces and sent him once more into the water. Leaving a set of laughing orange eyes to stare at him sputtering in the water once more._

_~End Flashback~_

Sighing happily he snuggled further against the warm scales letting his mind drift until a loud voice shouted at the mouth of the cave, "Harry you there?"

Grumbling he stood and checked himself over, "I'm back here with Knith (2)"

Soft footsteps and Charlie appeared from around a large pile of gold with an amused smile, "Well you look comfy."

Harry glared lightly, "Let's just get this move started. He is going along with this but he is still irritated."

The older tamer shrugged, "Well did you tell him exactly where the new den was going to be? Or where you going to save that for later?"

The younger smiled wickedly, "Oh that's for later of course!"

The two began to carefully pack away the hoard of things into the bottomless trunks Charlie had brought. It took them six hours even with magic to get everything packed into the trunks. Of course it probably would have gone faster if a certain dragon hadn't been shoving his head down into the trunk to see where his things were going. At one point Charlie had even shoved the head out and proclaimed rather loudly that Knith acted far more like an annoying cat than a dragon.

Soon they where shrunk and the three were standing around a thin silver chain. The dragon laid its nose gently against as the other to lay their hands on it and the sucking sensation filled them as they landed on soft grass of their destination. The two humans where the first to recover and they turned to look at a dragon who was on his back his eyes whirling in agitation.

Harry laughed loudly somehow still managing to duck the sweeping tail as it went to smack him. After sobering some he helped the dragon flip over back onto his front and patted the large silver scaled side gently before pointing at the home.

The dragon looked around at the large green trees and in the distance he could hear a bubbling stream. Taking a deep sniff a great confusion entered his mind and he followed the scent all the way to a small cabin. Tilting his large head to the side he stuck it into one of the open windows spying a well furnished home. Snorting he turned back to the two humans before walking around the back of the house and froze.

There right behind the house was a large hole right in the ground with an overhanging of mossy green rocks. Walking over to it he looked down to find a slowly descending entrance just large enough for him to fit down in it. His tail lashed happily behind him before e delved into the entrance leaving the two humans behind.

Charlie laughed lightly and began to resize the trunks setting them outside the cave figuring the dragon would unpack them as he wished. Giving Harry one last hug he apparated away with a wave and a wink.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at the entrance as a certain silver head popped out of the entrance to grab one of the trunks by the handle with his teeth and began to drag it into the hole with a snort. He put a hand on his hip and shook his head in amusement before entering the cottage that had been built for him. The tamers had assigned him to look after this dragon so he was stuck here till reassigned. But something in him told him that he would never be reassigned. He felt a bond with this dragon and the others knew it.

Yawning he tossed his shirt onto the chair before stretching. Sleeping sounded like such a good idea right now. Looking out the window towards the new dragon home he smiled and walked into the bedroom curling up in the soft warm sheets. He was asleep before his head ever hit the pillow.

Knith looked around at his new home contently. The humans had designed this cave well with a large main cave and several smaller interlocking caves throughout; he had used those for his hoard sorting and a small guest bedroom for his little human. Wait, where was his human?

The dragon looked about taking a deep whiff of the hair around before giving an annoyed growl. He walked back up the entrance his scale dragging along the cave floor as he went. Following the scent he went toward the backdoor of the little cottage and peered through a window to see Harry's shirt but no Harry.

He glanced at the open door then down at himself before striding over to it confidently. Folding his wings he began to walk through the door till his back end got stuck. He panicked for a few short seconds before getting the brilliant idea to back out. Taking a step back he almost cried out in pain as his wings caught on the door frame. Dragon or not you could tell his face was contorted in horror.

Looking about he noticed a door ajar halfway across the room and tried to go forward again only to wince as he didn't go anywhere. Tapping the floor with a claw he smirked gleefully. That's right these doors were made for humans yes? So what if?

Making up his mind he closed his eyes and called upon one of his gifts. The gift to shift forms. Thinking a moment on the shape of the form he let his body mould itself into the shape with a shiver of magic. Standing up on two legs he paused for a moment to gain his equilibrium and balance before attempting to take a step. He hadn't been human in almost 200 years.

He cried out in triumph as he picked up on how the form felt like he had never left it and he folded his arms behind his back walking towards the room that Harry's scent was the strongest. Time to show Harry what he looked like NOW.

Harry groaned as he felt a presence above him. Lifting his hand he shooed the person he knew it was away, "Knith go away, I wanna sleep," smacking the dragon where his chest was. When his hand it flesh he bolted up and turned to stare at someone he did not know.

From the pale skin to the silver hair and orange eyes that seemed to just scream playful intent. Emerald green eyes widened, "Knith?"

The male nodded and crawled onto the bed his face inches from Harry, his knees sinking into the bed on either side of the slightly smaller wizard. He loved how in this form they were so much closer in size. Leaning down he let his lips touch the plump rose petal lips beneath him before pulling back with a smile, "I'm liking this form more every minute. Much easier to catch you in."

**The End.**


End file.
